The present invention is directed to a swab for cleaning. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a single use, fiber optic connector end face cleaning device.
Swabs arc used in all manners of cleaning. For example, every one will recognize common cotton tipped swabs that are used for person hygiene and care. Because of the compact and effective nature of these swabs, they have been adopted for use in numerous areas of technology and manufacture. One such area is the cleaning and maintenance of fiber optic devices.
Within the past several decades, fiber optic lines have transformed the telecommunications industries and have made the Internet possible to millions. Fiber optics lowers costs and allows for faster transmissions times over long distances over traditional methods of communication. Fiber optics also plays a significant role in a variety of other applications, including aerospace, navigation and military applications. The great advantage of fiber-optic cable is that it does not suffer the same signal losses as other signal transfer modalities, eliminating the need for amplification processes. With the advent of standardized fiber optic connectors, fiber optic technology is being used more than ever in increasingly more industries. Thus, concern over proper cleaning and maintenance of fiber optic components has also increased.
During manufacture and use of fiber optic components, it is not unusual for pieces of manufacturing debris, such as dust and fibers or other particulate debris to be left on surface of the components. It is also not unusual for light oils, such as fingerprint and natural skin oils, gels or other lubricants to be found oil many of these parts. The debris and oils, however, can significantly degrade, distort or prevent the proper and precise transmission of images.
Of particular importance is the fiber optic connector component and its end face. The fiber optic connector end face must be absolutely clean before it is inserted into a transmitter or receiver. Upwards of seventy, percent (70%) of signal transmission problems are caused by soiled connectors. Fiber optic connector cores are relatively small; single mode fibers have cores that are narrower than a human hair so that even the smallest amount of dust, lint, oil or other foreign particle compromises the integrity of the signal being sent over the fiber. A single dust particle as small as a micrometer landing on the core of a single-mode fiber can cause significant signal loss. In addition, foreign particles can cause air gaps or misalignments between the cores of mating surfaces, resulting in significant attenuation or back-reflection. Larger dust particles can completely cloud the core of a single-mode fiber, resulting in signal degradation and eventually signal loss if the dirt and oils are not removed regularly.
Thus, clean fiber optic connections are vital for maintaining error-free signal transmission in optical systems. It is essential that fiber optic connectors are cleaned ever time they are mated and unmated.
Conventional methods of cleaning, such as compressed air or dipping in alcohol are not sufficient in removing substances left by connector end caps and other contaminants, and using twist and turn or figure-eight cleaning motions can damage the connector by grinding any dust or grit that may be present into the end face, resulting in the need for field replacement or repolishing.
Dry cleaning may be moderately effective if the soil is a light particle. However, dry cleaning a dusty connection in an environment where grit is present can scratch a connector end face. Wet cleaning provides a measure of cleaning safety to a dusty connection, but over saturation causes solvent entrapment and contamination in the connector. As the excess solvent evaporates, it can become trapped in the connection and promote moisture condensation. Misuse or overuse of cleaning products can not only result in signal degradations, but can also damage the optical fiber end face polish.
Other methods involve a wetting and driving system of cleaning, a two step process wherein the connector end face is wetted with a cleaning fluid, or a wipe is saturated with cleaning fluid and then wiped dry with a cloth fabric. However, by the time the soiled solvent is removed (wiped dry), the solvent has had time to evaporate, leaving behind the soil. The soil is re-deposited onto the connector end face, leaving residue and watermarks. In addition, current wet-to-dry systems are large and intended for multiple use, rather than single use, thus, forcing the user to store contaminated cleaning devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fiber optic connector end face cleaning device and method of using same that can be used for cleaning sensitive components and surfaces and is portable, compact, convenient, and disposable. Desirably, such a device leaves little to no residue from the device within the component or on the surface and does not damage the connector end face by grinding, over-saturating, or allowing soil to redeposit on the end face.